User blog:KevlarNinja/KevlarNinja's User Army Tournament
Chess, a game invented to teach about war tactics. And what a great idea for a tournament! No, the warriors are not going to be fighting like chess peices. That would be stupid. I mean the war tatics part. That's right, you've seen users stand behind their pick, you've seen them fight face-to-face, but now it's time to fight street-to-street! It's time to pick your units, find a foe, and UNLEASH HELL!!!!!!!!! But before things get out of hand, (as Professor Frink would say) with the shooting, and the stabbing, and the kicking in the GLAVIN! Let's point out the rules #Shut the hell up Oh, wait. That is the first commandment according to Family Guy. The real first rule is that this works like the Deadliest Horrors tournament. You list your loadout, you see a guy that would make a FAIR fight, and challage them. #If you want to use ancient units (I.E. Spartans, Persian Immortals, the Spanish armada), go right ahead, just don't make it all the same type of unit, try to put some artillery or cavalry. #No unfar adavanteges. That means NO NUKES, NO ICBMS, or the like for modern armies and very little blackpowder warriors for ancient armies (just ask me if your unsure if one of your picks could be considerd unfair) #If you want to fight with your men, go right ahead. Heck, I recommend it. I mean, everyone knows guys like Julius Ceasar and Pancho Villa where right there, fight the enemy. But you don't have to be fighting yourself. Just don't blame me if your men call you lazy or fat behind your back. ;) #Both sides, after agreeing to fight, must agree on the terms of the battle. That means they must pick a place where both sides can fairly fight, so no mountins to stops tanks and such. Also, they must agree on the number of units on both sides, as not to put too much or too little of one unit and agian, making the fight unfair (i.e. a thousand stealth bombers, only three spartans, etc). #I make the blog, but the users in the fight have to send me their personal x-factors about them and their army (you know, rating the training and such out of 100) and winner also has to wright the battle and send it to my talk page, where I will post it on the blog. #You can chose to have a famous (or ficitional) millitary figure, kind of as a co-commander. #Speaking of fiction, you can pick units from ficition as well, like Halo, Command & Conquer, etc. But, don't just make up an army of just or almost entirely of one faction's units, or else you are just basicly ripping people off. #Also, don't put too many high-tech units, for the same sake of why ancient armies can't have too many blackpowder warriors, too much tech is unfair to the other guy and makes for a boring battle. #If someone can't find someone fair to fight, there are three options: 1) Ask someone if they could set up a second army to fit your style (like if you can find much in the way of another ancient army, ask on of the modern guys if they could do ancient one); 2) Consider your loadout, what do you have in your army. Maybe you didn't pick a very good hand, and that's why you can't seem to get a fight. Maybe you even picked to well and made yourself a 'god of war' or in other words, you have too many great units that make it impossible to fight you. If that's what happend, just go back and tweak your army a bit. But if everything seems OK, then there is always 3) Just ask one of the users if they could change some of the units in the army so it's fair. #But remeber, only one fight per army, please. #Each army has a base (or camp, if your going ancient) on opposite ends of the map. How it is built is up to the user, but it can't be made in a place or in a way that it's impossible to reach even if your army has been wiped out by the other guy. The Winner of the battle is whoever can destory the user's base and units. You have the option to kill the loser or just take them prisoner. #If you want, you can have one or two animal units in your army, but nothing cruel or demeaning. Nothing that says stuff like "All sharks eat people, we just put a gatling turret on top." or "This attack dog was bred from the two most homicidal breeds there are, the rottweiler and the pit bull." That's not right. #And one final thing, you can also just make up a unit. Just don't over do it be making like epic-sized robot or something. Now that we have the rules covered (at least for now), It's know time for you to see MY loadout, as well as to understand the format on how to build your army. KevlarNinja (This part is for showing some personal info. NO, not like that. I mean like your army's flag, motto, stuff like that. Jeez, you look at me like my middle name is 'scumbag.' Also, if your going to be fighting this is where you list your weapons) Height: 5'8" and a half. Weight: 178 pounds Age: 16 Flag: Canadian Army's colors (the offical colors on the armbands of infantry, etc): Red and White Motto: Hell fire in the realm of ice and snow. Battle dress: Canadian Disruptive Pattern (CADPAT) Co-commander: Ernest A. Smith, armed with a PIAT, a rocket launcher, and an Lee Enfield w/ Scope and bayonet. Personal weapons Long range: Dragunov sniper rifle Mid range: FAD assault rifle with ACOG sights Close Range: Benelli M4 Super 90 and Colt M1911 Melee: Baseball bat Explosives: Nail bomb PPCLI_CADPAT.jpg|CADPAT dragunov1.gif|Dragunov fad_large.png|FAD Beretta_benellisuper90.jpg|Benelli M4 Super 90 350px-M1911-RAFIssue455.jpg|Colt M1911 Baseball-Bat.jpg|Baseball bat Nail_bomb.jpg|Nail Bomb *Note-pictures are optional, but are recommended. Units Army Normal infantry: Peacekeeper Spec ops: Joint Task Force 2 APC: The jaws (a Lenco BearCat G4 M-ATV with a shark tooth paintjob) Tank: Apocalypse tank Artillery: Portee Artillery Support vehicle Defence (this is what you put around strongholds, like a heavly garrisoned building, or your army's homebase, as turrets. Maximum five per base.): Railgun Navy Boat: Iroquois class destroyer Submarine: Akula sub Air Force Plane: HAL Tejas Helicopter: Boeing AH-64 Apache Peacekeeper.jpg|Peacekeepers jtf2.jpg|Joint Task Force 2 Lenco_Bear4_LG.gif|Lenco BearCat G4 Red_Alert_3_Apoc_Tank.jpg|Apocalypse tank Portee.jpg|Portee 800px-Railgun_usnavy_2008.jpg|Railgun 800px-HMCS_Algonquin_(DDG_283)2.jpg|''Iroquois''-class destroyer Post-85292-1205293400.jpg|Akula sub 800px-Lca1.jpg|HAL Tejas Badass-Apache-Helicopter.jpg|Apache helicopter **Note: Your line up doesn't have to fallow this to the letter, (unless you plan to fight me, I guess), just try and list your units in a similer manner. User armies KevlarNinja (me) Wassboss AnnhilationNation Urbancommando77 Sith Venator Lachlan Blake Richard Starkey RedBenjamin Battles Just you wait. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts